Harry Potter Final Fantasy???!?
by janniwhyn
Summary: Harry harry harry....
1. The Dream

Harry Potter : Fantasy? Nah…  
  
  
  
"Are you sure he is the one?" Harry heard a strangely familiar voice rasp. "Really sure?" He couldn't quite place who the voice belonged to.  
  
"Yes Goderick, he is the only one… I know how you feel, I don't want to give him up myself… but…"  
  
Gryffindor??? Goderick Gryffindor? Harry wanted to jump with joy and open his eyes to catch a glimpse of his house ancestor, only to find he couldn't open his eyes, or his mouth for the matter. He twisted this way and that, hoping to get attention.  
  
"Oh how stupid of me, he is still blindfolded. Visua!" Harry Potter felt a warm tingling feeling through out his face. He opened his eyes  
  
"Mistergryffindorsir!"  
  
"Hello Harry! How have you been?"  
  
"Isthisreallyforreal?"  
  
"Well yes. Did you think otherwise?" Goderick smiled warmly and stroked Harry's head. "So young, so innocent, yet so harmed by the descendant of my best friend."  
  
"Whatshappeningmistergryffindorsir?"  
  
"Uh, well, it's a bit hard to explain."  
  
"Do you really know what he's talking Gryffindor? As far as I know, I can't understand what's going on." Rowena Ravenclaw cut in crossly.  
  
"Well, I do have certain abilities, and he is MY descendant."  
  
"WhatareyoudoinandwhatamIdoingheremistergryffindorsir?"  
  
"Goderick Gryffindor! If you aren't going to say anything worthwhile, this is going to be a waste of our time and power."  
  
"Okie, okie, don't get catty. Well Harry, you have to go back into the past."  
  
"What?! Wait! Gryffindor! Ravenclaw! Wait! Wait!"  
  
"Harry, Harry! Wake up! Wake UP!"  
  
Harry woke up with a start, seeing Ron bouncing on his bed, slapping him like mad.  
  
"Ron! RON! Get off me!" Harry screamed, scrambling off his bed in shock. "What the matter with you?"  
  
"What's the matter with me? It's what's the matter with you! You were screaming out for Goderick Gryffindor and Ravenclaw so loud the whole of Hogwarts could hear you. What, you dreaming of Cho Chang again? Asking Gryffindor and Ravenclaw to give you their blessings in following their footsteps in being husband and wife aren't you?"  
  
"For heaven's sakes, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw aren't married! In all your seven years at school haven't any of you read Hogwarts : A History even once?"  
  
"Well, I mighta missed that section, Hermione. So sue me for not meticulously reading my school's history."  
  
"Humph! Boys!" Hermione threw her hands up in despair and stomped out of the boys' dormiteries.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, then continued their bickering again.  
  
"Guys! GUYS!!!!!" a horrible screech ended their heated conversation. "Get down for the sorting, and your dinner!"  
  
"Yes, yes, we hear you Ms Missus-Weasley-wanna-be." Ron and Harry intoned piously, rolling their eyes two rounds in succession.  
  
"I'll get you for that!" Ginny retorted and flew onto the four poster, into Harry's arms where he embraced her in a long kiss. Oh god, he is still as good as I dunno when! Ginny breathlessly held her posture, closing her eyes and letting Harry's lips touch hers.  
  
"Ahem. I see we are a little busy here?" the shrewd voice penetrated the misty air. Ginny and Harry drew back in surprise, blushing bright red. "Get down for the sorting, now." Harry and the Weasley siblings pulled on their cloaks and dashed down the stairs into the Hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Harry, my office."  
  
Harry obediently followed the wise old schoolmaster to his office. As he entered, he saw that Professor Mac Gonagall, Snape, Remus Lupin and Sirius were in the room. So he was not the only one invited to this party, and from their frowning expressions, something was wrong. He crossed the room to be with his father's two best friends, only noticing then that Remus Lupin had his hand tightly gripped on his fellow maurauder's shoulder.  
  
"Remus, Sirius, what's wrong? What is going on? Professors? Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"Harry, sit down. You may have guessed that we have something important to discuss, you're right. And it also concerns you, that's why your nearest of kin in the magical world – Sirius and Remus, are present today."  
  
Harry grew scared. He sat down between Sirius and Remus, glancing at both for answers, but not getting any.  
  
Dumbledore sighed, rubbed his temples and focused on Harry. "Harry, I believe you had a very funny dream last night? I know all about it. Two of our school founders, Rowena Ravenclaw and Goderick Gryffindor came to you in a dream trying to tell you something in vain. Now, I will tell you everything."  
  
Harry nodded and listened to what his respected headmaster had got to say.  
  
"You need to go back into the past – more specifically your father's time, to prevent something which Voldermort has in mind. None of us know exactly what, so we, or rather Gryffindor decided to choose you, because you are his descendant and Voldermort is Slytherin's."  
  
Harry was overwhelmed with emotion. Voldermort and Slytherin. He was so sick of those two names. Because of them, he could not live a normal life, always having to dodge and hide. Because of them, Cedric had sacrificed his life, and Cho had avoided him ever since. Because of them, he could not grow up and have the normal childhood that he should have with his parents, instead of being bullied all his life by the Dursleys, also causing him to carry an ugly scar for all of his seventeen years. He hated them. It was childish, but still he hated them for all the destruction and chaos they had caused in his life.  
  
"Harry, I am not going to force you. You have to deal with this on your own. Maybe you can tell me how bad I was last time. No one seems to remember, I wonder why." Sirius forced a smile. "Go, and save the world like how your father imagined you to be – Superman."  
  
Remus gritted his teeth and encouraged Harry too. "It is an honour watching you grow, and an honour in letting you go on this trip. Gryffindor obviously has his reasons. And Sirius and I have our reasons in letting you go."  
  
"Sirius and Remus… I don't want to leave you guys. It's scary to see you not knowing me at all. I don't want to go on this mission."  
  
"Nonsense Mister Potter. You are not just a representative of the school taking on petty Quidditch matches. You are on a world-wide mission that would mean death or victory for every one in this world. Muggles and witches alike." Minerva Mac Gonagall stiffly commented.  
  
"Yes Potter, now's the time to do your heroic stunts. You always wanted to do that didn't you?" sneered Snape.  
  
"I am not saying anymore Harry, the choice is now up to you." Dumbledore calmly sat at his desk, looking fully in Harry's emerald eyes.  
  
Harry took a look around the room. Four pairs of somber eyes stared back at him. It was decided, he would take the challenge.  
  
"What do I have to do Professor?" 


	2. The Reaction

1 Harry Potter Final Fantasy II  
  
"You said what?!"  
  
"I said I would go back into the past and save my father."  
  
"Harry, you can't just go back into the past and become Superman. Some wizards have been known to be stuck inside the past and even killed. This creates a lot of implications. Don't go. You-know-who probably used it as a trap to get rid of you when he was still in his power." Hermione squirmed in her chair, crossing her fingers that Harry would take her advice and stay. After all, she was the one with all the knowledge, he had to listen to her 'cause he would regret it if he didn't. Besides, she was his girlfriend, and girlfriends are the center of their guys' life, or are they?  
  
Harry shook his head stubbornly. "No. What if You-know-who kills my father. That's as good as killing me. I gotta save him, or die trying. You would still know Harry Potter, just not the same Harry Potter you knew before. I am sorry Hermione, but I just gotta go."  
  
Harry and Ron watched silently as Hermione burst in tears and run out of the Gryffindor common room. Ron knew there was nothing to be done, as much as he hated Harry for making Hermione so sad, he could not put the blame on him. It wasn't his fault that he got all this crap piled high and heavy on his shoulders. It wasn't fair. But life has its quirks he supposed, just like how his family is struggling to make ends meet but yet is still a proper family he could love, and Harry has a large fortune to spend from his dead parents, but he doesn't have the family love that he lacks. Sigh ce'st la vie Ronald Weasley, that's life through and through.  
  
Ginny Weasley peeked through the dormitory door. As she hoped, Harry was there on his bed in his corner of the room.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"What do you want Ginny?"  
  
"Well, I saw Hermione weeping away on Ron's shoulders, and I thought… I knew something was wrong." Ginny murmured while slipping between the sheets of the four poster bed. "Brr… it's so cold, how do you stand it here?" she shivered involuntarily, reaching out for Harry's shoulder.  
  
"You wanna talk Harry?"  
  
"Well, why not. After all, my girlfriend has just walked out on me with my best friend. There's not much that can be more disheartening, can there?" Harry crossly flopped beside Ginny and let out a long breath. "I guess it's partly my fault, I suppose, I should've listened to her feelings."  
  
Ginny giggled and snuggled closer to Harry. "There's no such thing as listening to feelings Harry!"  
  
"Whatever. Anyway, why can't she understand that I have an obligation this time?" Harry said frustrated at all that had happened.  
  
Ginny put her head on his chest and cooed. "We girls are like that I guess, we just can't understand why our boyfriends should put themselves in danger. It just seems so unnatural that people, or a person that you know and love would just treat his life with indifference."  
  
"Girls," Harry grunted. "Always so incomprehensible. Not you though, I have no idea why, but then you are always so much more interesting and understanding than Hermione."  
  
"That's me," Ginny piqued. "You forget that I live with a brother who battles hexes, a brother who battles dragons, two brothers who try to burn our home down and another who joins his best pal on Clark Kent episodes." Harry smiled. He did forget about the exciting family that Ginny was born into. Being the only girl, she had to get used to her weird brothers and their weird habits and preferences.  
  
"I'll miss you Ginny," Harry stroked Ginny's ginger red hair. "Promise me to always remember the boy who lived forever."  
  
"I will miss you too Harry. I promise you will always be in my heart, not only as the boy who lived, but also as my saviour." Ginny stifled a sob, gritted her teeth, and proudly gave her solemn word.  
  
Harry gave her a tight hug, and walked out of the dormitories, leaving Ginny to cry uncontrollably after he had made a good distance from the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Ron, on the other hand, brought a hysterical Hermione to Honeyduke's to buy bags and bags of chocolate frogs.  
  
"Look Hermione, it is not going to be of any use if you cry like this. You should know Harry. He doesn't care what other's think… Heck! He doesn't think for himself when he does things."  
  
"I know… I… know… how… he… thinks… but… I … I just …don't…want to … lose him…Please… Ron…go… with…him…."  
  
"No can do girl. I can't go on this trip. Harry has to do it alone. Tell you what, instead of whining here, why don't you spend the remaining hours catching up with Harry?" Ron swiftly guided his sobbing friend toward the entrance of the secret passageway between Honeyduke and Hogwarts. "See, we are taking a faster route to get you back to Harry." 


	3. They are slowly saying goodbye

"Stop pacing around Sirius you're making me giddy!" Remus Lupin snapped at his good friend.  
  
"Well I'm so sorry that you had to fix your eyes on me!" Sirius replied scathingly and continued his pacing.  
  
"Okay, I know we are all under a lot of pressure here. But this isn't like us to get so irritable. Let's just calm down and talk." Lupin firmly grabbed Sirius' arm and sat him down on the bed.  
  
"Talk?! TALK?!" Sirius nearly swept Remus' head off his shoulders with the force he was using flailing his arms wildly to demonstrate his point. "How can I talk when my godson is going to be in serious danger!"  
  
"WE LET HIM GO!" Remus yelled. "WE GAVE HIM THE CHOICE SO STOP WORRYING SIRIUS AND LET HIM GO DO WHAT HE WANTS TO DO!"  
  
Sirius cupped his face in his hands and sobbed, his big straight figure that represented the energy he possessed slumped and slouched over.  
  
"I know I gave him the choice. I thought… maybe he would appreciate the things around him and back out of what was a rash decision in a spurring memory of his father and Voldermort. What have I done Remus?"  
  
Lupin sighed. This was as hard on Sirius as it was on Harry, probably harder. Ever since the death of Prongs, Sirius had always held himself responsible for the wellbeing of Harry. He closed his eyes and wished that for one second. Just one second, that all of it would go away.  
  
"Remus? Sirius?" Oh shit.  
  
"Sirius? Godfather?" Harry repeated once more, his heart beating away. Only two hours left before takeoff and he wanted to talk to them. He needed to talk to them.  
  
"Here Harry." A familiar voice rang out. Harry let out his breath and ran over to the source of the "noise".  
  
"Sirius! Godfather!" Harry knew it looked spastic, a fifteen plus boy running to his godfather like a two year old toddler, but he had always dreamed of doing it – he never got the chance because his father died and Uncle Vernon was not an approachable figure. He (Uncle Vernon) had a stench of wild asparagus and cheese that he called manly cologne.  
  
"Hey you look after yourself okay Harry? Don't you come back in six soggy pieces."  
  
"But…but… I don't want to go. But I have to don't I?" Harry looked into the brownish-black eyes of his godfather.  
  
"Um… well… it's your choice I guess." Sirius wanted so much to say NO, but he knew the danger James could encounter in Hogwarts, and James was his best buddy.  
  
"I would think it's best that you go, Harry. After all, both Dumbledore and Gryffindor should have many reasons why you were to go." Remus ignored the death stare from his partner. Why should a few tears be worth a friend's life? He let Harry choose so he was not going to back down on it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry and Hermione sat in the common room sofa, arms around each other. If you wondering how come they still have so much time, they used the Time- Turner.  
  
"I know I'll miss you."  
  
"Yeah. Me too"  
  
"Would you think of me?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I heard that the ladies one generation before us were much prettier."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Would you forget me?"  
  
"Yeah… um NO! No."  
  
Hermione sighed and leaned on Harry. They only had half an hour more before Harry would storm in to pack for his trip to the past. How she wished that time could last forever. Her hand reached up to her neck and paused. Should she use it again? Four turns, six turns, time was at her hands after all.  
  
"No. Let's face reality." Harry held her hand and squeezed it softly." After all, we will be back together. Just… a little later that's all."  
  
Hermione's lip quivered, and tears came to her eyes, but she brushed it away before Harry noticed it. "Well, I guess we should be heading out of sight right now. It is just any moment now that you'll be stomping in to grab your stuff, and you DO know that you stomp like a frantic elephant don't you?" she teased, dragging Harry after her into the brooms cupboard.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore looked somberly down at Harry.  
  
He couldn't bring himself to say it.  
  
Harry was too young to do this.  
  
"Harry, do you have anything to say?"  
  
"No, Professor. I'm ready to do it."  
  
Albus pressed his hands to his face and swished his wand.  
  
"Timerilius!"  
  
And Harry was gone, for perhaps forever. 


	4. Hello Momma Hello Poppa

"Ouch!" Harry landed on the station floor with all his books and belongings sprawled all over the floor.  
  
"Hey dude! Are you alright?" a voice rang out behind him.  
  
"Of course not dummy, he's on the floor."  
  
Harry turned around to see an almost exact replica of him standing with his hands outstretched while his partner was on the ground busy picking up all his stuff.  
  
"Um… guys… you don't have to be so nice…" Harry stammered, shocked and frightened at meeting his own father, but he was cut off when the one picking up his books exclaimed.  
  
"Hey look! Harry Maxwell Adams, The Standard Book of Spells by Miranda Goshawk! James, he's one of us!"  
  
"Shut up Sirius!" The tall boy snapped. Looking into Harry with his almond brown eyes, he smiled.  
  
"Hi! You're Harry Adams aren't you? I'm James Potter. Nice to meet you Harry."  
  
"Uh… Yeah, nice to meet you too James." Harry shook the outstretched hand.  
  
The other boy had jet black hair and had the most piercing blue eyes Harry had ever seen.  
  
"I'm Black, Sirius Black." He intoned with a smug expression on his face.  
  
Nudging Sirius aside, James helped Harry up and handed his belongings to him.  
  
"So you are a first year aren't you? Don't know how to get to platform 9 ¾? Do not fear, we will help you." Harry smiled at the kind gesture of the boys and proceeded to follow them when a scathing voice shocked him.  
  
"See Lily? There's no such thing as a platform 9 ¾. Why don't you stop your foolish fantasies and come home." Harry turned around to see a long skinny resemblance of a woman standing with one hand on her hip and the other wrapped around her oily faced boyfriend. She had heavy makeup on and was dressed in the skimpiest and tightest piece of clothing Harry had ever seen.  
  
"No Petunia, I'm not going home. There is a platform 9 ¾ somewhere. I'll show you." The young teenage girl was dressed in a simple long sleeve jersey with a matching skirt. Somehow, she didn't seem all that confident.  
  
"Hey James, Sirius! Over here!" Harry hissed to his two new found friends. "Think we can go rescue a damsel in distress?" He whispered, pointing to a desperate Lily, trying in vain to convince her sister to leave her.  
  
Both boys, hearing the loud conversation, knew what was going on and was itching to do something rather amusing to the evil sister. Together with Harry, they sauntered up to the trio, James approaching the incorrigible girl and her boyfriend.  
  
Putting on a most authoratative voice that he could muster, James pompously turned to Lily.  
  
"Miss Lily, how can it be that you are still standing here while the Hogwarts Express is about to depart from this station? It is indeed fortunate that I have been sought to round up the latecomers. Do you know of the dire consequences of missing the school train?"  
  
Lily, trying successfully to stifle a giggle replied in a meek voice. "Yes, I know I am in the wrong, prefect. I am very sorry indeed."  
  
Obvioously not having enough fun watching the sickly couple widen their eyes in shock. James went on to them.  
  
"You! Do you parents know what are the long tedious procedures that you force us to go through just because you can't stop giving your daughter your saccharine sweet good-byes? Why, I should have known! First child parents. No doubt a bit old to do something so strenuous, but then not mature enough mentally for your age." James triumphantly walked away towards the sniggering Sirius, Harry and Lily, leaving Petunia and her fat oily boyfriend sputtering in anger.  
  
"Now that was a good show" Sirius commented gaily after they walked through the wall between platform nine and ten, leaving Lily rather stunned for a while.  
  
"Good? You were lucky anyone saw through that!" Lily exclaimed. "It was the most fake performance I ever saw! But… Thanks for your help, I really needed it." Lily blushed a scarlet red. She never in her life had thanked any guy before, not that there were many guys in her life before today. It was only Daddy and Vernon Dursely.  
  
The foursome boarded the carriage together talking and joking as if they had known each other all their lives. As the train was roaring to go, they all tumbled into one compartment, only realizing that it was already occupied by a pale lanky boy.  
  
"Oops, you don't mind us bunking here for the trip do you?" Sirius looked strangely apologetic.  
  
The tall boy shook his head, smiled and indicated that he had no other friends joining.  
  
"Good. If you don't mind, I'm sitting here right next to Mr Nice Guy." Sirius plunked his bags on the floor and slouched into the cushioned seat. "Oh by the way, I'm Sirius Black and you are…. Ah, R .J. Lupin! Nice to meet you." Sirius took the boy's hand and shook It vigorously.  
  
"My name is Remus." The boy answered, taking the other three hands and shaking them in turn.  
  
Just then, a figure rushed through the doors of the compartment and crashed into James and Harry. (ooh… a coincidence?) who were sitting side by side, both looking remarkably alike except for the color of their eyes: one being emerald green and the other hazel brown.  
  
"Hey slow down would you?" James pulled a tiny boy to his feet. "What's the rush?"  
  
"Pl…p…pl…ease… h..h..h..elp m..mm…me." the little boy managed to stammer out, knees knocking together.  
  
"No way!" Sirius declared, "Go face up to your fears mi'lad!"  
  
"Sirius!" Lily reprimanded sharply. "His fears are too tall for him to face up to. Stop scaring him and HELP!"  
  
Sighing loudly for everyone to hear, Sirius, being the fittest and strongest of all, swiftly stuffed the newcomer into a large suitcase which James had conjured up.  
  
They waited. And waited. And they heard a loud scuffling in the outside corridor. The compartment door opened and a handsome face with slick blonde hair peered in.  
  
"I'm sorry, but did a foul midget just come in here?"  
  
"Malfoy!" Harry couldn't stop himself from exclaiming.  
  
"Why yes. I don't believe I've met you. I'm Lucius Malfoy." The boy stepped through the doorway and extended a well-manicured hand. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I just have to go." The boy turned around and barked. "Crabbe! Goyle! Find that little stinker and flush him out!"  
  
"Goodbye Luscious Malfoy." Sirius intoned sweetly, batting his eyelids at the arrogant boy, sending the whole compartment into fits of laughter and a red-faced Malfoy out the door with a bang.  
  
"Hey, boy! You can come out now." James called out.  
  
"No way! He might come back!" The tiny sized boy whimpered.  
  
Sighing, Sirius grabbed James' wand and muttered "Dissaparo." The hard suitcase disappeared and the little boy shrieked.  
  
"Please sirs, give me the suitcase sirs. Peter would do anything for you sirs. Please…please…" He blubbered, crouching on the floor and pulling on James' cloak.  
  
"So you are Peter. Hello Peter, why don't you sit here. We'll help you escape that oily brute." Lily said kindly but firmly. "Yes we will." She snapped in answer to Sirius' electric glare. "Now why don't we all get to know each other? I'm Lily." Lily took the boy's hand and shook it. The others followed suit.  
  
"Hey, you know what? We make a team! Why don't we call ourselves the ones from Compartment 4?" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Yucks! What a name! Besides, we don't know which house we will go to right Harry?" Remus retorted.  
  
"Why don't we wait till tonight to decide. Besides, good friends don't need names to recognize each other." James suggested. Everyone agreed – everyone who couldn't fit in a suitcase that is. But then who really cared about Peter's vote?  
  
As they talked and laughed for the next few hours to Hogwarts, Harry leaned back and smiled. He finally, for the first time in his life, spent time with his superb parents. 


End file.
